Electronic devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon electronic devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality.
As electronic devices have advanced, improvements in communication speed, flexibility, functionality and/or efficiency have been sought. However, improving communication flexibility, functionality and/or efficiency may present certain problems.
For example, electronic devices may be equipped to receive data from other electronic devices. In some cases, the data may be processed in the background and may not be displayed on the electronic device. This may result in information being buried under the audio communication interface. As illustrated in this discussion, systems and methods that improve communication flexibility, functionality and/or efficiency may be beneficial.